


How to Ruin a Friendship in One Day: A Guide by Minho Park

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [9]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: At that very moment, Newt had turned his head in just the right angle so that their lips connected. To make matters worse, Minho didn't think about drawing back and apologizing. No, he just thought about how soft Newt's lips were and how very much he would like to spend the rest of his life kissing those lips.-OR- Where Minho accidentally kisses his best friends and has to figure out what





	How to Ruin a Friendship in One Day: A Guide by Minho Park

There was nothing special about the evening that it happened. They had all been watching some cheesy rom-com that Chuck had picked out. Since it was past two in the morning when the movie ended, the majority of them had decided to sleep over at Thomas’ apartment. Which, again, was completely normal. Thomas and Alby, who actually lived there, retreated to the bedrooms, leaving Newt, Minho, and Chuck to find their own places to sleep. Naturally, Chuck claimed the sofa first so the other two were left to bundle up in blankets on the floor. Neither of them mined though: that was their usual sleeping arrangement whenever they stayed at Tommy’s.

“Do you need another pillow?” Minho called to Newt as he rummaged through the spare linen closet. Why exactly two guys who never changed their sheets needed such a closet was beyond him.

“I’m good,” Came the sleepy answer. So Minho tucked one for himself under his arm and made his way back to the living room. The youngest of the group, Chuck, was already sound asleep on the couch, as evident by his loud snores. Newt was busying himself arranging and rearranging the makeshift beds on the floor. Actually, it looked like one bed large enough for two to share, but Minho wasn’t about to point that out.

“All set?” He asked the blonde, who nodded in reply.

And that’s when Minho did it. When Minho made the worst mistake of his life. Blame it on his sleep deprivation or his inability to flirt, but without thinking he leaned in to press a light kiss to Newt’s cheek. Or, well, he had thought it was his cheek.

At that very moment, Newt had turned his head in just the right angle so that their lips connected. To make matters worse, Minho didn’t think about drawing back and apologizing. No, he just thought about how _soft_ Newt’s lips were and how very much he would like to spend the rest of his life kissing those lips.

Then it occurred to him that Newt wasn’t pulling away either. That they’d stood there in that awkward embrace for a long moment, neither making any move to further nor end it.

Minho shook himself to his senses and reluctantly separated himself from Newt’s sweet lips. “Oh my god,” he said aloud after glancing at Newt’s dumbstruck expression. “I am _so_ sorry.” Then he bolted from the room.

A very confused Thomas found Minho balled up in the corner of his room the next morning.

 

Minho really had the worst luck. Like worse than Jennifer Lawrence falling on stage at the Oscars. Even though he insisted many times that it really was an accident, Thomas refused to let it go. The fact that he had a huge and not-so-subtle crush on the blonde didn’t help his case. At all. He also had done his best to avoid said blonde using whatever means necessary. Which, once, led him to hide in the bathroom in Thomas’ apartment for three hours when Newt had popped over for a ‘quick’ visit. Oops.

“You’re going to have to talk to himself sometime,” Thomas said one Friday as they lounged around at Minho’s place playing video games. Normally they would hang out at Thomas’ apartment, since it was considerably larger than the cramped house Minho shared with his roommates, Ben and Gally, but that involved the high probability of Newt popping by and Minho really couldn’t have that. Maybe Thomas has a point…

“I will,” Is what he said instead. “Just…not in my lifetime.”

“ _Minho_ ,” His friend replied pointedly. 

The Asian groaned. “I don’t even know what I’d say. _‘Hey, sorry that I **kissed** you. It was totally an accident and has nothing to do with the fact that I have a huge crush on you. Anyway, it was nice knowing you; I’m sure I’ll see again when I get over my absolute mortification.’”  
_

“I was thinking more like ‘ _Hey, Newt. What’s up?’_ but I guess that’s your call.”

“I can’t talk to him ever again.”

“You can and you will. Besides, you said he didn’t push you away. That’s something.”

“He was probably too shocked to do anything.”

Thomas shrugged, “So were you.”

“But that’s different.”

“How?” His friend challenged.

“It just is!” He retorted.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, scaring the two of them out of their skins. Letting out a shaky breath, Minho pulled himself to his feet and trudged to the door.

The door had long since caused problems for those living there. So much that, several times, they’d resorted to crawling in and out of Ben’s bedroom window. Today however, much to Minho’s unluck, the door opened without an issue to reveal a sheepish-looking Newt.

“Uh, hi,” Minho said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can I come in?” The blonde asked, unfazed.

“Yeah, uh, sure.” He stood there uncomfortably for another moment before realizing he was blocking Newt’s entrance. He mumbled an apology and hurriedly stepped out of the way to allow the other guy in.

They made their way to the living room, where Thomas was suspiciously missing. His absence made it look as if Minho had been wallowing in self-pity by playing video games and eating enough for two alone.

“Thomas was here, I swear!” He rushed to defend himself before remembering that Newt hadn’t actually made any comment. Why was Minho so bad at social interactions?

Luckily, Newt didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness. He chuckled briefly before asking, “Have you been avoiding me?”

Minho froze. He could feign ignorance but by doing so potentially make himself look guiltier. _Or_ he could admit to it but have to come up with a legitimate reason for doing so. After a long moment, he sighed and admitted the truth.

Jumping right to it, Newt proceeded to ask, “Was it because of the kiss? Because it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“It was to me,” blurted Minho before he could overthink it.

Newt cocked his head in confusion. “Why?”

The Asian sighed. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I really like you and I feel like I might’ve just ruined any chance I would’ve had with you. Not to say I had one in the first place. At all. Just, like, if I did…I don’t now. I should stop talking.”

To his surprise, Newt was…laughing? “You didn’t.”

“What?” Asked Minho, completely confused. 

“You didn’t ruin your chance.”

“…I…what?”

“Just kiss me, yeah? For real this time.”

Minho wasn’t about to say no to that. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pulled Newt’s eager lips to his. It was only a short kiss but just as sweet as the first time (but without the bumbling awkwardness and confusion).

When they broke apart with shy smiles, Minho swore he heard a ‘finally’ come from his bathroom down the hall.


End file.
